Axel (TV Series)
:For the comic series character of the same name, see Axel (Comic Series). Axel is a character who was first seen in the season premiere of Season 3 of The Walking Dead. Character Glen Mazzara on Axel: :“Axel is a great character. He’s someone who was probably a two-bit criminal who finds himself in a bigger mess. He’s probably happy to be freed by Rick because he realizes he’s not as cutthroat as Tomas and Andrew.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Nothing is known about Axel before the apocalypse began, besides that he was imprisoned for an unknown crime. It is possible he was imprisoned for a crime involving the possession or distribution of drugs, citing that he "likes his pharmacueticals". Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion started at the prison. Axel, Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, and Big Tiny were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard, they were locked in there as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole time locked inside the cafeteria without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg, and was quite shocked by the sight. When discovered by Daryl, Axel says "Holy shit." "Sick" Just like the rest of the prisoners, Axel is confused about what is happening and constantly tries to calm everybody down. Rick reveals to them what happened to the world they knew, of which the prisoners were totally unaware. Following a heated argument between Rick and Tomas, Axel tries to cool things down saying that he and the other prisoners can find another cell block to live in, giving Rick an idea of an offer; Rick's group gets half of the food supplies from the cafeteria and he will help the prisoners clean up one of the cell blocks so they can live there. As they kill walkers on the way to Cell Block B, Big Tiny is deeply scratched by a walker and is told by Rick that he has no chance of surviving. Axel, along with Oscar and Andrew, ask Rick if there is anything they can do to save Tiny's life, but they all end up witnessing Big Tiny get brutally murdered at the hands of Tomas. When they start clearing the laundry room, Tomas tries to kill Rick twice. In response, Rick impales Tomas's head with a machete, killing him instantly. Andrew tries to fight Rick, but is easily defeated and runs away through the prison corridors. Rick leaves to pursue Andrew while Oscar and Axel are held at gunpoint by Daryl and T-Dog. Axel tries to convince them that he and Oscar aren't killers like Tomas and Andrew; he begs Oscar to help him out but Oscar calmly tells him to stop talking. When Rick returns, he holds Axel at gunpoint, asking him if he was associated with Tomas. Axel begs for his life saying that he had problems with pharmaceuticals but he is not a killer. He also mentions that Big Tiny was a close friend of his. Rick, convinced that Axel is not like Tomas, holds Oscar at gunpoint. Unlike Axel, Oscar doesn't beg for his life at all. This convinces Rick that he is also not like Tomas. They reach Cell Block B. Oscar and Axel are horrified as they discover that every prisoner in that area was executed in cold blood, probably by the guards. Axel says that he knew these guys and they were good men. T-Dog gives Oscar and Axel a final word of advice before he, Rick, and Daryl head back to Cell Block C: "Take those bodies outside and burn them." "Killer Within" Axel is confirmed to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Axel has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *In a Twitter post by Glen Mazzara, Axel's name could be seen on a list, including the names of other characters. His name was under the title, "You follow me?", a common saying for his comic book counterpart. This ended up being a confirmation of the inclusion of Axel from the comic series. *Axel was first revealed by a sheet of paper that also confirmed Oscar's appearance in the TV Series. *Axel is the only one of the prison survivors who is credited as a supporting character. *In the comics, Axel appears to be in his mid to late 50s, in the TV show however, he appears to be much younger. **In the TV series, he appears to have some kind of country-style, whereas his comic counterpart was more of a biker. *It has been stated by creator Robert Kirkman that Axel's catchphrase in the comics will be uttered at least "a few times" in the coming episodes. Josh Wigler 'Walking Dead' Creator Amputates The Season Premiere MTV (October 15, 2012) *As of the episode Sick, Axel and Oscar are the only surviving prisoners that we know of at this point. *It is believed he was arrested for narcotics as he pleads for his life saying he and Oscar aren't like Tomas stating that he likes his pharmaceuticals, but he "ain't no killer." *Axel appears to be more level headed and kinder than the rest of the prisoners. *The name Axel seems beffiting of the character, as the name means "Father of Peace" which Axel seems to be. References ru:Аксель Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters